greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
Artemis Aeto'le is the goddess of the moon, hunting, young children and child birth. She took over the job of the moon chariot from the Titan Selene. Artemis is a maiden, she had no interest whatsoever in men, just animals. She has a pack of hunting dogs that serve as her close companions and are a big help in hunting. If someone saw her bathing, she would command her hounds to rip them apart. Besides her impulsiveness, she is loyal and brave. Artemis is known as a natural born protector. For her dedication to the Maidens, she, Athena and Hestia are the three 'virginity' goddesses who decided to keep their virginity. On the other hand, Aphrodite lost her virginity very recently after she was first born, unlike Artemis. Once, a young boy named Sipirotes accidentally saw her bathing, and Artemis turned him into a girl and let him join the hunt. Artemis has a group of female hunters who follow her. These girls dress in silver clothing and use silver bow and arrows. They take an oath to swear of men and stay virgin for the rest of their lives. As long as they keep their promises, the huntresses will stay immortal unless they die in battle. A huntress named Kallisto was tricked by Zeus into breaking her oath, thus making Artemis have no choice but to turn her into a bear, and was eventually killed by hunters later on. Zeus then made her into a constellation, known as the Ursa Major, or the Great Bear. Artemis also is very proud of herself that she is the toughest goddess on Mount Olympus, and she is the best at archery and is somewhat impulsive than ladylike, unlike most of the other goddesses. Some Olympians younger than her could be a bit scared of her, but she doesn't really care. She, of course, is very happy of who she is and what she's become. She is the complete opposite of her twin brother Apollo, who was born after her. Personality Artemis is known as strong and loyal.Though she is a Maiden, she and Orion had grown very close. Fearing that she would forget her vows of maidenhood, her twin brother, Apollo, was tricked into shooting him. She is also very protective of her modesty. A hunter named Actaeon once spied on her bathing. She turned him into a stag and let his hunting dogs rip him apart. Family Artemis' mother is Leto, a Titan that had trouble giving birth due to Hera's jealousy of Zeus having another affair. Her twin brother Apollo is the God of prophecies, and the sun. (Helios gave him the job of driving the sun chariot.) He is described to be handsome, radiates light and his teeth are shiny white. Artemis is a virgin. as well as a thankful daughter to Leto. Greek name Artemis' official Greek name is Αρτεμις. Weaknesses Artemis is often too brave, so she doesn't think before she acts. She can be headstrong, foolish and has animal-like impulse. Powers *Artemis is extremely resourceful and can make a bow and arrow with sticks, even. *Artemis has premium and superior vision. She can shoot a perfect shot miles away. *She can hunt very well at night, being the goddess of the hunt. Gallery Artemis' gallery can be found here. Surname Aeto'le, which means brave will and loyalty. Facts * Artemis is the protector of young girls and forest animals. * She carries a bow and arrows everywhere, her bow is in the shape of a crescent moon. * Artemis, Athena and Hestia are the only three Maidens (Virginity goddesses). Monthly Update Artemis has been chosen to be this Wikia's theme in the coming months. Category:Goddesses Category:Major Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Maidens Category:Powerful or Empowered Goddesses Category:Neutral goddesses